POP: the sequel to Selfishness
by Smoke
Summary: Getting sucked into a video game is only a pleasant dream, or is it? Raziel suffers the return of a fan girl in a whole new adventure. Spoilers for Legacy of Kain: Defiance and Prince of Persia: Sands of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

20060601

God of War was the last game that I bought and played, so I'm wondering where the idea for a LOK/POP blend came from. I wish that I had written down what was going through my head at the time.

I still prefer Selfishness: Ico to Selfishness: POP. I had forgotten that the first one was first person when I began thinking of the second one in third person. I felt that this one called for Raziel's thoughts and other odd details to be included, which is harder to do in first person.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she played through Defiance for maybe the third time. In reality, she didn't finish the game the second time she played, the ending was just too depressing for her. Elizabeth did remember the time she spent with Raziel, but her memory sugar-coated the details of how irritable he had been.

Elizabeth sighed again as she saved the game and turned off her PS2. At the moment, Raziel was running through Vorador's mansion, believing that the forger of the Reaver would be able to help him.

"You can't save yourself, Raziel," Elizabeth whispered to the cobbled mass of equipment that was her entertainment center. "I would save you. I'd keep you safe forever."

The Gamester silently melted out of the wall behind Elizabeth and slowly shook his head. For most people, once was enough. There were even those who realized just how unimportant they were without being sent anywhere. The Gamester was curious about this girl's stubborn fixation; he had thought that she learned her lesson.

"Do you think that he really wants to be saved?" The Gamester asked.

Elizabeth whirled around to face the willowy beatnik. "He's desperate." She sighed and said, "I miss him."

The Gamester pretended to be sympathetic. "I could give you another chance."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she broke into a grin. "I get to see him again!"

The Gamester flinched slightly. Elizabeth's mood shift had startled him. "You do remember that he managed to outrun you the last time," he ventured.

Elizabeth stopped poinging. "That's right." Undaunted, she raced to her game drawer and began flipping through boxes. "I need a co-op game."

The Gamester hesitantly stepped forward, still nervous about the girl's attitude.

"I wonder if he'd like flying," Elizabeth said as she tossed 'Drakkan' onto the end table. She didn't wait for a reply as she started flipping through boxes again.

"One of us would have to be a rat," Elizabeth said as she stuck 'Jak & Daxter' back into the drawer. "I never got around to playing these," she muttered as 'Summoner' also got shoved back into place next to 'Summoner 2.'

The Gamester peered over Elizabeth's shoulder at the indiscriminate collection of discs. He took a moment to wonder why he had offered her the first trip into the video game world, much less offering her a second. Elizabeth's hair was no longer blue, but it was arranged into a messy topknot with a green sharpie stuck through it. Also, her shirt looked like she stole it from a colorblind hippy. The Gamester decided that Liz was an interesting lunatic, though he could've discerned that from her obsession with a naked blue vampire corpse.

"How about this one?" Elizabeth asked, triumphantly holding up 'Prince of Persia: the Sands of Time.'

"Interesting choice," the Gamester conceded.

"I'll go change," Elizabeth giggled as she dropped the box.

The world spun, and Elizabeth found herself in Farrah's chambers, sitting on Farrah's bed, and wearing Farrah's necklace.

"There's no need, I shall take care of your appearance this time," the Gamester said. He had assumed the role of the visser.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth in pain as her bones compressed and shrank. Over a third of her flesh melted away, leaving only firm muscle and flawless skin. Within minutes, a size twenty product of fast food and bovine growth hormones was transformed into a size two princess that could squeeze through tight spaces.

The Gamester nodded, satisfied with his work. He had smoothed Eliza's hair and given her makeup. She was still recognizable, but now she was somewhat pretty. Her skin tone was still too pale for an Indian princess, but Raziel's skin would also be too light for someone from this climate.

"It will take me some effort to bring Raziel into this reality," the Gamester said, "and Jafar has a betrayal to enact. I shall take care of all the details while you cross the desert."

Elizabeth smiled as she stole one of Farrah's dresses. At least Raziel couldn't blame her for not liking his form. Here, water was life, not blood. Would the Gamester make Raziel into a human?

Soon, multiple explosions rocked the palace. Elizabeth made her way to the chamber that overlooked the hourglass room. The pendant on her necklace was the key to the path for those who weren't acrobatic.

She stared at the Prince as she reflected on her thoughts about him. Liz found that she had to concentrate, as the character didn't leave much of an impression on her. He was spoiled, willful, and kept his angst on the surface, Elizabeth decided. In Liz's mind, the Prince blended into the background unless he was stripping, and she perceived the narration as separate.

Elizabeth didn't even know the Prince's name. She would've liked something proper to call him as she cussed out his unresponsiveness in the game. 'Prince Kaka.' Eliza giggled at the thought. The giggle turned to a frightened squeak as one of the Persian guards grabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

20060601

This one was actually written forwards instead of backwards, with the aid of a proper computer and the vcr. I actually wrote over the course of two days, only coming up for air to record another session of game footage. I had most of the ideas before I hit the keyboard, but I gained more as I played and then watched.

I am withholding chapters for reviews, but it's more to encourage reviewing as reading instead of just reviewing at the end of the story, I'm not holding out for numbers. Plus, I've got embelleshments to tack in. I'm also going to be gone for a couple of days.

* * *

Raziel stepped back, satisfied, as the last of the stone golums recoiled before suddenly exploding. Raziel's triumph was short-lived, as a piece of shrapnel hit him in the forehead. He felt a keen sense of embarrassment and wonder that such a small thing should bring him down, and then he fell into unconsciousness.

Raziel's dreams whirled in a muddled stew. He was Kain's faithful Lieutenant once again. He was sitting on the back of some creature and riding through an empty wasteland. Kain and Moebius were on similar creatures, and they were watching the procession of a vampire army through the moonlit knight. Kain turned towards Raziel, a proud look burning in his eye. They were returning victorious.

Raziel's dream whirled again, this time he stood in a magnificent reception hall. Vorador stood up from his throne and greeted Kain like a good friend. Raziel watched the scene with only mild interest. His mind was empty of thoughts of secrets and destiny, and he had no reason not to trust to situation.

Raziel's attention had been wandering, so he was mildly surprised when Moebius turned to him and said, "You have the key."

As Raziel walked towards the hourglass and pulled the dagger out of its sheath, reality melted around him. In his dreamlike state, he did not notice.

"Hey Raziel!" A voice called out. It broke Raziel out of his revere, though he had already inserted the dagger into the lock.

"Elizabeth?" Raziel asked incredulously.

All hell broke loose at that moment. Raziel stared about in horror, finally fully awake. The man who he had seen as Kain was a bearded mortal. Vorador had been replaced by a bewildered man in pink robes. Both of them were frightened of the sand that poured out of the hourglass.

The man who Raziel had seen as Moebius had also changed, though he was still clearly an old wizard. However, Raziel knew those violet eyes could only belong to the Gamester.

"I'm the bad guy, and I want that dagger," the Gamester declared.

Though still slightly disoriented, Raziel knew the rules well enough. He dodged the Gamester's grasping hand and continued rolling to avoid the falling debris.

Elizabeth was here, Raziel remembered. It was then he spotted her running away. He could not follow, as a gate fell and trapped him with a pack of sand creatures.

"The dagger's the only thing that can kill those things," Liz shouted from the hallway. "Sand gives it powers. It can rewind the last thirty seconds."

The sand creatures were skilled, but Raziel was even more so. With a bit of experimenting, Raziel found that the dagger not only killed the sand creatures, but completely destroyed them.

When all of the creatures were destroyed, Raziel noticed a luminous cloud of sand in the middle of the room. Enticed, he reached out to touch it, and he was pulled in. Raziel writhed as the sands gave him visions of what was to come.

When Raziel awoke, he stiffly rose to his feet. The continuing tremors had cracked the wall beside the gate, giving him a way through. Elizabeth was standing on the other side of that gate.

Raziel locked eyes with Elizabeth, causing her to draw back. With a snarl on his lips, Raziel rushed after her.

"I know that you're responsible for this!" Raziel yelled. Unfortunately, a pile of debris chose that moment to fall, once again preventing Raziel from reaching Eliza.

Raziel snarled in frustration and turned right, the only direction open to him. The visions had shown him doing incredible feats of athleticism. Raziel did possess supernatural agility, but he doubted that he would be able to defy gravity without his wings.

With all other options exhausted, Raziel decided to try flipping off of a wall. To his surprise, he was able to do it, though he wasn't as graceful as what the visions had shown him. When he emerged from the room, Raziel saw Elizabeth again.

"Get back here!" Raziel demanded, his patience wearing thin. However, Eliza didn't have a chance to respond as the castle dumped another load of rubble in Raziel's path.

As Raziel fought his way through the crumbling palace, the dagger slowly revealed its powers to him. The strangest was the power to turn back time. Raziel found it very perplexing that he could receive an injury and then prevent it by dodging after he had used the dagger. This was useful, as Raziel's ability to heal was impaired by his enemies' lack of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

20060605 - I would have taken this out for viewing yesterday, but the hotel's wi-fi was down.

When I typed this out, I had chapter 1, 2, 10, and 15. I only properly chapterized as I uploaded.

* * *

"Raziel," Elizabeth called softly. 

Raziel turned to follow the voice through a gate, which closed behind him. There, he found Elizabeth, cornered in an alcove.

Raziel grabbed Eliza and pinned her against the wall. "You expect me to run around with you, play your games, and then return to Nosgoth as if nothing has happened?" He growled.

"You're not supposed to hurt me," Liz complained as she tried to squirm out of Raziel's grip.

"I won't play," Raziel insisted. He brushed against Elizabeth's neck, scenting the blood just below the skin. "I'm thirsty."

In desperation, Liz reached into the fountain that Raziel had somehow failed to notice. "Drink water!" she spat, flinging a handful into his face.

As Elizabeth broke away, she figured that at best the Gamester had granted Raziel Rahab's immunity to water and she had merely startled him. With that thought giving her speed, she dove into a narrow crack near the floor.

The crack merely passed through the wall into an adjoining hallway, allowing Liz to turn around and look back to Raziel. She gasped as she saw a mass of blood covering half of his face.

"Raziel, I'm sorry," Elizabeth sobbed.

Raziel tentatively reached to his face and wiped away some of the blood. He stared at it for a moment before hesitantly licking it off his claws. Curious, he reached toward the fountain again.

"It doesn't hurt me," Raziel said. He lifted his claws, the liquid streaming from them. "It's blood."

After Raziel had drank his fill, he crouched in front of the crack that Elizabeth had crawled through. "I'll grant you safety in exchange for answers. Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about the sword," Elizabeth whispered.

"I know about it now," Raziel said. "Vorador can help me, if can find him."

"Vorador can't help you, Janos can't help you, you won't let Kain help you," Elizabeth sighed. "Stay here with me."

"In yet another crumbling castle filled with hostile monsters?" Raziel asked.

"That dagger can undo all of this. We just need to get to the hourglass," Elizabeth said. "Meet me in the reception hall."

"Why don't you come with me?" Raziel asked, ducking to peer through the crack.

"This way is safe," Elizabeth answered. "Look out."

Raziel jumped up just in time to defend himself against a small swarm of scarabs. Inwardly, Raziel granted that Elizabeth could be right. As he fought his way through traps and pitfalls, monsters and giant bugs, Raziel was at least glad that he did not have to protect Elizabeth as well.

When Raziel finally made it back to the reception hall, he saw Elizabeth trying to fend off a pack of sand creatures with only a bow and arrow. "Eliza!" he called before jumping into the fray. Raziel knew that Liz was capable of being defended.

Raziel recognized one of the sand creatures. The dreamlike trance he had arrived in had portrayed this man as Kain. Raziel figured that this was the character's father; he was familiar enough with the emotional connotations. What Raziel did not realize was the love that King Sharaman had for his son.

When all of the sand creatures were destroyed, Raziel stepped into the column of sand. He had become addicted to seeing ahead. Though most of the visions were inconsequential, one lingered in his mind. Though viewed from behind, the form of the Visser was easy to distinguish.

Raziel awoke slowly. The aftermath of a sand vision reminded him of awaking from the state of change. His joints ached and his vision swam. Raziel was glad that the effects only lasted a moment.

"I saw creatures taking the hourglass to another place in the castle," Raziel began.

"The Tower of Dawn," Liz nodded.

"I suppose that you have your own route," Raziel muttered bitterly.

"No, I'm coming with you for now," Elizabeth said, shouldering her bow.

"There was a lunatic that would not let me pass until I helped him activate the palace's defense system," Raziel shouted angrily. "I should have let him live as a sand creature."

"Actually, the sand creatures are fairly dead even by undead standards," Liz pointed out.

Raziel gave Elizabeth a scathing look. He tentatively poked at the pool of water at his feet. The water obligingly turned red and viscous around his claw. After he drank his fill, the water slowly cleared again.

"Why haven't you turned into one of those sand creatures?" Raziel asked.

"Well, this is only a guess, but I think that this pendant and the dagger both protect their owners," Elizabeth said. "I think Jafar knows some spells to control the sand, but he still needs the dagger to really use them."

"I wouldn't worry about him. Your 'Gamester' seems so intent on the game itself that he doesn't mind losing," Raziel sneered. "Are you here through your own decision?"

"I chose the game, but the Gamester took care of the details," Liz admitted. "I wish I had thought of that trick with the water."

"You seem to know your way around these games," Raziel pointed out. "Tell me where we are to go now."

"This way," Liz said as she leaped through the window.

Raziel followed, and he was surprised the Eliza could now move at a reasonable speed and jump a good distance. He remembered that the last time he had to game with her, she had been larger and taller, but she had also been weaker and completely defenseless.

"I can only wound them," Elizabeth said as she drew her bow in answer to a pack of sand creatures in the plaza below.

"Then put that away," Raziel said. "I don't want any accidents."

Raziel leaped down into the plaza, sword and dagger drawn. He cringed as an arrow sailed past his ear; obviously Eliza did not listen to him. At least she had stayed on the ledge.

Raziel had just about cleared the area of sand creatures when Elizabeth decided to join the battle. "I had credited you with some intelligence," Raziel angrily yelled at her.

"You know how I feel about being left behind," Elizabeth insisted.

"That is not a close-range weapon," Raziel insisted, "and I told you not to fire."

"I have faith in your abilities," Liz argued. "Have a little faith in mine."

Raziel didn't comment as he stepped into the sand column. He knew that Elizabeth could likely tell him more than the sand could, but he didn't want to show too much reliance on her.

"You are going to be left behind," Raziel said as he walked across the plaza.

"I know. The ledge is going to collapse," Elizabeth said, confirming Raziel's suspicions. "I'll wait here."

Raziel quickly traveled the long way into the castle. On the way, he encountered a strange hallway. A cool breeze blew from it, and the end disappeared into darkness. A compelling odor wafted around Raziel, and so he followed it.

Raziel emerged into a large and softly lit cavern. In the center, standing on a stone column, was a fountain. Blood flowed from the mouths of four skulls. "The Blood of Ages flows so sweet," the skulls called to him. "Come, drink from us."

Raziel cautiously sipped from the Blood Fountain, then gasped as a red haze filled his vision. "Our blood enhances," echoed through his mind as he blacked out.

Raziel's vision cleared, and he was again standing at the opening that lead to the Blood Fountain. Only now it was merely a blank wall. Raziel remembered that Kain had spoke of the Blood Fountains of Nosgoth, how they dried up after being drank from, but Raziel wondered what they were doing in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

200600607 - All of the chapters are now on FFnet's servers.

* * *

"Raziel? Is that you?" Elizabeth called, hearing his footsteps. 

"It's a dead end," Raziel answered as he opened the gate.

"Nope. This is what I'm here for," Elizabeth said as she wiggled through a vertical crack.

"The Gamester changed you," Raziel accused as Liz opened the gate.

"I've got to fit my role," Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't remember you being that nimble before."

"Come on, then," Raziel resigned.

"I fit my role, not yours," Liz stated. "I'm no acrobat."

With an angry sigh, Raziel launched himself at the first switch. It was just as well that Elizabeth was taking a different path down, this room's puzzle was maddening.

"Did the hall of death give you too much trouble?" Elizabeth asked when Raziel caught up with her again.

"You didn't hear my screams when that spiked floor impaled me?" Raziel asked.

"I don't know when you use the dagger," Liz cowed. "I just have this vague sense of deja vu."

Fortunately, the rest of the puzzle was comparatively easy.

"The fabled Menagerie of Azahd, the Sultan's pride and joy," Elizabeth quoted as they emerged into the open air. "There's giant birds up ahead; nasty creatures. I can take care of this batch with my bow."

Elizabeth started to prove her worth in this adventure as she not only dealt with the birds, but crawled through the walls to reach switches that Raziel could not. He still felt some resentment, however, as he climbed to the top of the birdcage only to provide Elizabeth with a convenient ladder. That resentment deepened as he dodged through another hallway of death, this time barely passing through it alive.

"There's a switch up there," Elizabeth pointed, indicating the route with her finger.

"Why must I do the difficult parts?" Raziel demanded.

"Do you think that squeezing through the walls is easy?" Liz shot back.

Raziel stared at the birds circling the area. "Shoot them down."

Elizabeth fired at the closest one, but the arrow arced harmlessly downward. "They're out of range."

After several painful encounters with the birds, Raziel finally learned their pattern of attack. By now, he had begun to trust that water would always oblige him by transforming itself into blood at his touch. Therefore, it surprised him when he tried to drink from a swift-flowing trickle and the current washed the blood away. It singed the back of his hands, but Raziel was able to collect enough of the transmuted fluid to restore most of his health, and the acidic burns healed over.

Soon Raziel and Eliza reached the baths. Remembering the earlier lesson about flowing water, Raziel avoided the waterfall as he waded over to a ladder. His attempts to scale the wall only left a bloody smear where his feet tried to gain purchase. He stood for a moment, the cloud of red slowly spreading around his legs.

"You'll need something to stand on," Eliza volunteered. "There's a stone in the next room."

Raziel experimented with the gate, only to find that it would only remain open for a second. "Stand here."

"Um, no," Elizabeth argued. "Use this stone thing."

Raziel obligingly did as she asked, only to watch as she squeezed into the newly-revealed crack. "Where are you going?"

"I hate that challenge," Elizabeth grunted as she wiggled her hips though a tight spot in the narrow space.

Raziel looked ahead to see a massive spiked log swinging through the hallway. He balled his fist in anger at the crack before turning back to deal with yet another hallway of death.

After he had cleared the next room of sand monsters he called sweetly, "Elizabeth, could you come here? I feel that I need to express my true feelings for you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, happily bounding over to Raziel.

Faster than human eye could see, Raziel reached out and grappled Liz around the neck. He flung her into the hallway, where the log caught her perfectly and knocked her into the pit down below. With a smirk, Raziel pressed the button on the dagger and watched the scene happen again in reverse.

"Yes." Raziel happily eyed the dagger. "What else should I try?"

Elizabeth's smile fled as she backed away from Raziel's feral grin. "Don't waste sand, Raziel. I'm not worth it."

Raziel became serious as he sheathed the dagger. "No, you're not."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped as her panic fled. Large wet tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She whispered in defeat, "I just don't understand why you hate me so much."

Raziel's tone was gentle, but stern. "You take me out of my own world, disrupt me in my quest, order me around, and yet it accomplishes nothing. I do not enjoy these diversions, and I don't care for you." He began examining the room, searching for the way out. "It is only the thought of being trapped here forever that causes me to indulge this fantasy."

"You really want to go back that bad?" Elizabeth asked, still dejectedly staring at the floor and rooted to the spot.

"I have a destiny to uncover," Raziel argued.

"You will enter the Reaver and cause nothing but suffering to everyone in your path," Elizabeth said as she moved to stand on the appropriate switch. "That is your destiny."

Raziel navigated the puzzle in silence, not even raising a complaint at having to track back through the same hallway of death as before. He was slightly leery about taking up the strange sword, but he found that it was sturdier than the lightweight scimitar that he had carried before. He found that it was strong enough to break through weakened walls.

Elizabeth moped as she followed Raziel into the ruins of the original castle. She silently squeezed into the crack as Raziel hauled the block into place. Raziel worked his way around the perimeter of the chasm until he came to a place where he couldn't see his path.

"There's a ledge here," Liz said. "All you have to do is drop down."

"Can I trust you?" Raziel asked.

"I can't fool you twice," Eliza reminded Raziel.

Raziel turned the crank that would open the gate, but he misjudged the amount of force it would need, and the gate shut again as the handle swung past its mark.

"I heard something," Raziel insisted as he stared at a blank wall.

"That wall is breakable," Liz said.

Raziel swung his sword, striking it hard. The bricks gave way, revealing a hall and a stairway. "Where does this lead?"

"An unnecessary detour," Eliza said. An invisible force, or perhaps only dread, prevented her from stepping any closer to the opening.

With a glance between the hall and Liz, Raziel passed through the opening. "Don't go!" Liz shouted, but it was too late. Raziel returned a moment later in a cloud of dust, his eyes wide with fright.

Elizabeth didn't comment on what must have happened to Raziel. She had been afraid that he would not be able to return from that 2-dimensional game.

The floor in the next hallway did not exist. Raziel stared across the voided length, unsure of how to proceed.

"You do need me," Elizabeth stated, pointing to a superfluous block of stone.

Raziel waited impatiently as Eliza navigated the space behind the wall.

"I won't move off of this switch," Liz finally called out to him, letting Raziel know that he was putting his life into her hands by jumping onto the platforms that now slid out from the walls.

When they broke through into the newer areas of the palace again, Eliza called, "Raziel, wait."

Raziel turned, wondering what the cow wanted now. He corrected his thoughts when he saw her again, she was more like wild prey with the changes the Gamester had set on her.

"Truce," Elizabeth leaned against the wall wearily. "If we want to get out of this, we're going to have to work together, even trust each other."

Raziel swept some barrels aside with his sword before sheathing it. "Trust. That is a powerful word. Do you still trust me after what I did to you? Do you expect me to trust you after I've openly spurned your affections."

"I don't know exactly what you did to me," Elizabeth admitted. "I am not vindictive."

"That does not seem likely," Raziel said, his revenge-driven mind not quite capable of comprehending forgiveness.

"If nothing else, trust that I'm willing to cooperate for the same reason that you ever noticed me," Eliza hissed angrily. "We need to work together to finish the game."

Raziel sighed in irritation. He sensed that he was about to lose his resolve. "I do wish to leave this accursed place."

"Raziel, the Reaver cannot get you here." Eliza informed him. "You're safe"

"This building is crumbling around us and it is infested with sand creatures," Raziel incredulously reminded her.

"Okay, so it's a relative term," Liz shrugged. "Try to have fun; it is a game after all."

Raziel gave a frustrated sigh as he stomped on the pressure plate that opened the next gate.

"Raziel," Eliza hesitantly began, "that's the soldiers' mess hall. I'm trusting you to keep me alive."

Raziel knew that even as sand creatures, the soldiers were more dangerous than the normal palace staff. As the realization dawned, Raziel scrambled to defend Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

I've got another one of this series kicking around in my head. Can I get a shout out of who would rather I not resist the urge to write it?

* * *

As Raziel cleared the path of sand creatures more than once, and worked closely with Liz to solve the next puzzle, he let his worries about the Reaver slide away. Elizabeth was right, the sword was not going to come to claim him when he was in this place. It was a small relief, despite the circumstances. 

"Oh dear," Liz swore when they emerged. "Just ignore the birds and run."

Raziel dodged the birds, as Eliza's passing had alerted them. As soon as he crossed the bridge, the entire structure collapsed in an impressive display.

"The switch is broken," Elizabeth remarked dully, as if not surprised. Unlike the prince, Raziel did not assume she was joking.

As Raziel clambered along the outside of the tower, Eliza offered encouragement from within. When it was clear that he could not find a way in, Elizabeth spoke with a trace of melancholy.

"Raziel, it's going to take a while for you to catch up with me," Elizabeth explained. "Try not to leave me alone for too long."

Raziel growled in frustration once Eliza was not looking. Even though the sands had shown him no visions, he could sense a series of annoying puzzles ahead of him, and they weren't even for Elizabeth's benefit.

Raziel navigated through a ruined courtyard with a maze of narrow walls whose tops he had to run across with a precarious balance. Then he had to be mindful of an underground reservoir, the swift currents and moist atmosphere causing him great discomfort. Along the way, swarms of bats decided to start attacking him.

The pesky creatures even followed Raziel into a cavernous well, though fortunately that proved to be a comparatively minor inconvenience after having to jump along a line of collapsing platforms and stalactites. The sands began giving him visions of Elizabeth's future as well, including her death. Raziel dismissed the prophecy, as the sands had depicted his own death several times over, and clearly none of those scenarios had occurred.

"I don't believe this," Raziel complained as he contemplated the pit of spikes the served as the entire floor of a room. A rope hung down in the middle, and two switches glowed prominently on the walls.

With an amazing feat of acrobatics, Raziel managed to activate both switches and pass safely into the next room. He was still wondering in disbelief at how he had managed it when he passed through a particularly nasty hallway of death without a scratch.

"Eliza?" Raziel called, growing impatient with the girl's absence. "Are you here?"

"Raziel, I'm in trouble," Elizabeth cried, panic edging her voice.

"Where are you?" Raziel shouted. He received no reply, but he could hear the hiss of arrows bolting through the air and the creak of Liz's bow.

After bashing through several walls, Raziel was able to reach Elizabeth. He could see that she was holding her own well enough, for someone who lacked the ability to actually kill the sand creatures or block their attacks. Raziel ran forward and began beating the creatures back.

Raziel winced as once again an arrow brushed past his ear. He maneuvered so that the sand creatures were between him and Liz. There was still a chance that he would be hit by a stray arrow, but it was a smaller possibility, as now she didn't have to aim around him.

Once the battle was finished, Raziel stepped into the sand without a word. He now craved it in much the same way as his body craved blood. When he awoke, Elizabeth was hovering over him.

"I was so sure that you weren't going to come back for me," Elizabeth sighed as she stroked Raziel's bangs away from his face.

"What are you doing?" Raziel asked.

"Playing my role," Elizabeth answered, standing up and letting Raziel's head fall from her lap.

"Do you really need to do that?" Raziel asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Probably just the puzzle elements. We're supposed to have an argument about getting separated from each other."

"I can imagine," Raziel remarked dryly. "Do you know what I went through to get here?"

Elizabeth nodded. "The speed runs are probably why I got frustrated with him in the first place."

Raziel punched a statue angrily, accidentally pushing it aside to reveal the hole that Liz was supposed to crawl through. She submissively went through the gap and opened the door.

In the Hall of Learning, there was finally an accident with Elizabeth's bow. Raziel hissed angrily. He had finally begun to rely on her arrows to wound and distract the sand creatures. Raziel ran into a more open area of the hall to give Eliza a clearer shot, but that just left her vulnerable. That was the only accident, as she was more careful to avoid shooting Raziel again.

"Listen to this," Elizabeth said as she read from one of the books. "_Of what use is reason against the power of love? Love is life. So if you want to live, die in love. Die in love if you want to stay alive._" She hoped that it would be inspiring to Raziel.

"Quit messing around and help me," Raziel spat, clearly as unimpressed as the prince had been.

"I'm doing what I can, and really I'm not supposed to tell you the answer," Elizabeth said. "I believe my line is, 'This isn't that sort of game.'"

For the first time, Raziel questioned whether his own life was also just a game. His experience in the old ruins underneath the castle certainly was cause for thought. He knew that the story was created and was surprised that the real princess would actually say that.

"All of these books say the same thing," Elizabeth commented.

"Forget about your role and help me with these puzzles," Raziel insisted.

Eliza shut the book she was holding with a loud clap and flung it away. "Keep your shirt on," she called. "Or take it off, whatever you want."

Raziel glanced at the abused ruin of his coat, tattered scraps of which were left scattered throughout the palace. His red leather breastplate, which had his clan symbol painted on it, was badly scuffed. He wished that he had his own black leather pants, as these white ones were matted with bloodstains.

"Liz!" he shouted angrily, that one syllable expressing his lost patience.

In one long sentence, Elizabeth described the most efficient route through the entire library. In the next room with the giant orrey, she gave a similar explanation.

"This is my route," Elizabeth said as she squeezed into another crack.

Raziel glanced at the new deadly obstacles that lined this hallway. "Oh yes, go crawling through the walls like a rat." Though he held a deprecating tone, Raziel could not fault Eliza for wanting to take the comparatively easy route.

"I need to be up here anyway," Liz shot back as she pulled a lever that opened Raziel's path.

"Stop me if I miss," Eliza called before leaping across another hallway.

"Fine," Raziel yelled back, though he did not know how she would be able to re-judge her leap if she didn't make it. Fortunately, the situation didn't arise.

When Eliza tried to help Raziel navigate the next courtyard, he interrupted, "The sands were clear about the solution this time."

And soon they were able to see the bridge to to Tower of Dawn, though the overlook did not reveal the route that they needed to take.

"You're not going to like this," Elizabeth commented after she squeezed under yet another broken gate.

"What's wrong?" Raziel asked.

"Well, you remember the last time that this happened," Elizabeth said as she walked to the next gate.

Raziel followed the sound of her voice along the outside of the palace. "I remember."

"It isn't so long this time," Elizabeth said. "I've just got to walk downstairs to that courtyard."

Raziel glanced along the wall. A flight of stairs led down to the far end of the courtyard. He wondered what was so long about the path that he had to take. The visions weren't so specific this time; they spoke of cages.

Raziel hadn't known that the wall would collapse underneath him. When he came to, he marveled at the fall that he had survived. Raziel's armor and coat were damaged to the point where he had to discard them, not that they had been much protection in the first place. He winced as he imagined how much damage his body must have already healed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

Wow, this one had a big gap. Luckily I re-read it before uploading it.

* * *

Though the path through the dungeons was not long, it was difficult. The smell of aged blood hung in the air, reminding Raziel of happier times in Nosgoth. He decided that if he had the opportunity when he reached the top of this air shaft, he would throw Elizabeth into it just to hear her scream. 

Raziel had larger concerns, however. He first had to kill another pack of sand creatures, and then the sands gave him visions of Elizabeth's betrayal. Putting business before pleasure, Raziel knocked away her cradling arms and demanded, "What are you not telling me?"

"Um, a little hint here?" Liz prompted, as she only tended to replay favorite sections, and her memory of this part of the game was fairly sketchy.

"Why were you holding the dagger?" Raziel asked firmly.

Eliza still could not remember exactly what Raziel would have seen in the vision, though she could guess just by probability and basic dramatic reasoning. However, she was more familiar with the scene at the hourglass, and figured that it was possible to avoid having to take the dagger from Raziel.

"You'll hand it to me at the end of the game," Elizabeth said. "When you get the dagger to the hourglass, time will rewind to before this mess started. Then you'll find me and we'll stop a key event and it will be as if none of this ever happened."

"That doesn't make any sense," Raziel said.

"This world isn't Nosgoth," Liz insisted. "The paradox is part of the story."

Raziel checked the dagger and then looked to see that there was more sand available. He was feeling extremely irritated with Eliza right now, and he remembered his thoughts while climbing up the air shaft.

Changing the subject, Raziel peered back down into the well and said, "I saw something interesting in those torture chambers. Do you know what that is?"

Elizabeth started to walk over to see what Raziel was pointing at, but then it occurred to her that he had been checking the dagger. "I don't think I'd be able to see all the way down there."

Seeing that Eliza wouldn't fall for it again, Raziel insisted, "Come here. You won't even know what happened."

Elizabeth whimpered and resolutely stayed near the gate.

With a sigh, Raziel sheathed the dagger and approached Elizabeth with empty claws, a sign of peace. "What's next?" he questioned.

"That is the Tower of Dawn," Elizabeth pointed. "It's going to be difficult, so please, don't mess around."

Raziel nodded in resignation as he went to open the gate. "Very well."

At the bridge, Elizabeth put out her arm to stop him. "Thank you."

Raziel wondered why Elizabeth was so serious with her gratitude, but then she turned and shot down the birds that were guarding the tower. He determined that the birds were the reason why she stopped him, and it had nothing to do with what she said.

In the base of the Tower of Dawn, Raziel noticed a crumbling wall. When he knocked it away, the now-familiar scent of a Blood Fountain wafted out. Raziel turned back to Eliza, who waved him on with a dreamlike smile on her face.

When the red haze cleared from Raziel's eyes, he asked, "How did I get back here?"

At Eliza's blank look, Raziel gestured to the solid wall behind him. "I went in there."

"Oh, the fountains," Liz said as recognition dawned on her face. "They're supposed to increase your stamina. I completely forgot about them." She looked at Raziel. "Did you find many?"

"A handful," Raziel commented wryly.

"I hope it's enough," Elizabeth said as she looked to the circular shaft running up the tower. "We're walking right into a trap."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

The chapters aren't laying so well in this story. This was a perfect break, so I published 6 and 7 at the same time to make up for their half-length.

* * *

As the platform spiraled upwards, Raziel sipped at the basin. Fighting that many sand creatures had not been easy, especially when the motion of the floor made him dizzy. He watched, amazed, as Eliza went from wearily leaning on her bow to standing straight and pain-free. 

"How do you do that?" Raziel asked, amazed that a human would have such healing powers.

"I'm the companion NPC," Liz shrugged. "As long as I survive, the game doesn't care how much health I have."

"That would have been nice to know sooner," Raziel commented. The urge to smack Elizabeth upside the head was strong at times, but it would have been unwise to leave Eliza harmed, and pointless if she didn't remember the gesture. It was different than when Raziel killed her for pleasure.

The platform reached the top of its shaft, and the two took an elevator the remaining distance to the top.

"I haven't felt anything like this before," Raziel commented. "I don't like it."

"You'll be all right," Elizabeth assured him. "Get on top of the hourglass and insert the dagger."

But Raziel wasn't listening. Like an addict, he stepped into the column of sand. Once again, the sand showed him visions of Elizabeth holding the dagger, and he was not handing it to her.

"Raziel, hurry," Eliza said, resisting the urge to shake him awake.

"Why are you so impatient?" Raziel asked as he climbed to the top of the hourglass.

"Do it now," Elizabeth insisted desperately.

"Stop," the Gamester commanded. He summoned a mighty wind to whip the clouds of sand into a frenzy. Raziel dropped the dagger as he was blown off of the hourglass. The Gamester regarded the pair as they clung to a pillar together to resist the wind. "The game is not over, but if I get the dagger, you lose."

Understanding that this would not be good, Raziel lunged to retrieve the dagger. With a gesture, the Gamester manipulated the wind to drop them gently in the tombs at the base of the tower.

"Champion of free will," Elizabeth muttered. "You hesitated, just like you were supposed to."

"You were the one who was so insistent against shortcuts the last time," Raziel snapped, unceremoniously dumping Eliza on the floor. "What do you think would have happened?"

"We might've gotten to live happily ever after?" Elizabeth timidly suggested.

Raziel growled in frustration, knowing that no matter what he did, his fan girl would not take the hint and leave him alone.

At that moment, the tomb was plunged into darkness so complete that even Raziel's eyes could not pierce it. For a moment, the two listened to the sounds of sand creatures moving in the distance.

"Where is the way out of here?" Raziel asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said.

"If we're supposed to spend eternity here together, I'm killing you right now," Raziel growled.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before saying, "It's a magic word: Cacolukia."

"What?" Raziel asked incredulously. He could hear the hurt in Elizabeth's tone, and was glad that perhaps she would finally give up on him.

"Cacolukia," Elizabeth repeated. "You've got to say it, too."

"Cacolukia," Raziel muttered unenthusiastically, not believing that such a ridiculous thing would work.

A sharp, hollow sound echoed through the silence of the tomb. "Raziel?" Eliza called.

The tomb was bathed in the warm glow of candlelight. The Gamester was standing there, having just clobbered Raziel over the back of the head with his staff.

"Let me into his dreams," Elizabeth begged.

The Gamester stared at Elizabeth. He was beginning to believe that the girl really was crazy. He had seen Raziel do his best to both hurt her and her feelings.

"Raziel's dreams are for him," the Gamester said, adopting Jafar's cruel tones. "You know what you've got to do."

Elizabeth stared rebelliously at the Gamester before relieving Raziel of his dagger and sword. She left Farrah's necklace behind and made her way back to the Tower of Dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

20060612 - I went ahead and published chapters 6, 7, and 8 together because they were akwardly short.

* * *

Raziel's dreams were filled with hordes of clingy fan girls. They clambered over each other, each fighting for his attention. He was wearing his own armor, but his shoulder drape was torn away by their grasping hands. Raziel was holding the Reaver, but it was a blood-stealing weapon. As he sliced through swathes of fan girls, Raziel's hunger grew. 

The scene shifted until Raziel was a wraith with his luminous sword bound to his arm. The fan girls decayed until they were a pack of hylden-possessed corpses, but still they clawed at him. As Raziel struck his attackers down, his anger grew. Raziel awoke as a howl of rage escaped his throat.

Raziel lay still for a moment, collecting his thoughts and letting himself grow calm. He sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Raziel swallowed, he had almost forgot what it was to have a raw feeling in his throat. With cold dread, he realized that he was alone and unarmed.

Remembering that he was likely to need protection from the sand, Raziel grabbed the necklace and looped it around his belt. He ran from the tomb as sand creatures began to appear.

Raziel found a sword in the next room, but he did not stop to think about what sort of sword would have such defenses. His only thought as he fought with the puzzle to release it was that the sand creatures were too strong for him to fight with his bare claws.

Raziel was surprised at his new sword's power. The sand creatures usually exploded after just one hit. After a few moments, he found Elizabeth. "Eliza!" Raziel called. "What do you think you're doing?"

Elizabeth simply gave Raziel a knowing look before she disappeared into a crack in the tower. Raziel wasn't sure whether to be angry or worried. He didn't have time to ponder, as the stone beneath his feet crumbled away, leaving him trapped with a pack of sand creatures. A glimpse of the path upward was the only clue that the sands would provide.

As Raziel climbed outer walls of the Tower of Dawn, he cursed at how difficult it was to traverse the ruined and crumbling structure. Before he was through, he also cursed the architect, the sand creatures, even the bats, but most of all Elizabeth and the Gamester. Eventually, he found an opening near the top that allowed him inside.

Raziel watched as Eliza defended herself against a sand creature. If he had known that she could handle a sword at all, he would have given her one of his castoffs. Even though he was running, he still couldn't reach her before a sand creature knocked her into a hole in the floor. Not knowing what would happen to him if Elizabeth died, Raziel lunged forward and tried to grab her. He hissed as he caught the dagger instead.

Elizabeth stared up at Raziel, fear burning in her eyes. "It will be all right," she said before letting go.

Raziel stared in shock at the dead girl, then glanced at the dagger. He could almost guess that she had purposely emptied the dagger of its sand. He was still filled with cold shock at Elizabeth's faith in the game as he fought off the sand creatures.

Raziel accidentally backed into the last sand cloud, but the visions did not shed any light on his lack of understanding. He was still wondering how a person could die so calmly when he stood over Elizabeth's body.

"Here we are again," the Gamester remarked as he gazed at the body and then regarded Raziel with a cool stare.

"I want to be left alone," Raziel told the Gamester.

The Gamester did not answer, only pursed his lips in thought. Finally, he said, "The game is still not over." Calmly, he indicated the hourglass.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or POP. Elizabeth was a stock sue-type until she lost her grip on reality.

* * *

Unconsciously, Raziel flung Farrah's necklace at Elizabeth's cooling form. He then climbed to the top of the hourglass and stabbed the dagger into the top. Scenes washed over him, and suddenly Raziel awoke in a tent. The whole adventure had played in reverse through his mind, and now he knew how the Prince had originally gotten the dagger. 

With an odd sense of disorientation, Raziel realized that he still had the dagger. He shuddered at the paradox. As Raziel ran through the oasis outside of the Maharajah's palace, he reflected on how this world's time stream seemed more mutable than that of Nosgoth's. Shortly, Raziel arrived at the palace. He knew that he had to find Elizabeth if he ever wanted to leave.

"There you are," Elizabeth exclaimed happily. It seemed that she had been waiting for Raziel.

Raziel winced at the loud colors in Elizabeth's shirt. It seemed that she had actually gained weight since he had defended her against smoldering spirits.

"Unlike Farrah, I remember everything," Elizabeth said. "I even remember how many times I was killed by sand creatures."

Raziel had no sympathy. Though he was a skilled fighter, he occasionally ducked when he should have dodged. He had needed the dagger to save his own life more than he had needed it to save Liz's.

"What do we do now?" Raziel asked, guessing that Elizabeth had reverted to her normal appearance because they were at the end of the game.

"We sit around and talk," Elizabeth said, patting the bed invitingly.

"Oh please," Raziel sneered.

"She's right," the Gamester said, striding into the room. "You are to talk until dawn, relating your tale to the unknowing princess, until your final battle with the treacherous visser. Since Elizabeth remembers everything, we can just skip ahead to that part."

"Very well," Raziel said, unsheathing his sword. The lightweight scimitar felt strange after wielding the sword of temporal death.

The Gamester held up a hand. "I am still aching from the last time you killed me, but I think you'll enjoy this much better."

The Gamester made mystical gestures in front of his face and then leaned on his staff. His robes pooled around his shorter form.

When he lifted his head, Moebius asked, "What is happening?" He glanced around with his clouded eyes, not recognizing his surroundings or the people around him. "I have an execution to arrange."

"Don't worry about it," Eliza said as she walked up to the old wizard.

Moebius glanced at the girl and then recoiled in shock. He remembered seeing her thirty years ago, an experience he would have liked to forget. He did not expect to see the girl after so long, only guardians and the undead aged that well.

Raziel was not without honor, and he could see that the time streamer was disoriented by the situation. He tapped Moebius on the shoulder with one massive talon and said, "I need to kill you."

Moebius still did not recognize Raziel. Suspiciously, he peered through the temporal distortion surrounding the vampire, and managed to discern the familiar blue wraith.

"You know that you can't!" Moebius yelped in alarm.

Raziel idly flipped the dagger of time through his claws, unimpressed. "I was restored to my former appearance the last time that I was dragged away from Nosgoth on one of these adventures. Yet when it was over, I was returned as if nothing had happened." Raziel gripped both sword and dagger as he advanced on Moebius. "I believe that it shall happen this time as well, and I believe that I am going to enjoy this."

Moebius thought desperately. He had been saving this spell for his encounter with Kain later, but right now it was looking as if there wasn't going to be a later.

"Behold a puppet from the past!" Moebius cried.

Raziel stared, insulted, as his former Sarafan self appeared. "Again?" he asked.

Elizabeth was a poor gamer, so she was surprised at how easily Raziel dealt with his former self. Raziel seemed almost playful as he sparred with the Sarafan in a familiar dance. All too soon, Raziel slashed the Sarafan's throat, letting the blood pool on the floor before the puppet dissapeared.

"From the present," Moebius announced as a second vampire Raziel appeared. The mirrors in Azahd had been only a shiny surface, reflecting light but not images. Raziel had forgotten just how beautiful he had been as a vampire, and he pined at how he once more was going to lose his appearance. Their strength was evenly matched, but Raziel had learned some tricks that the puppet did not know. Again, the doppleganger fell into a pool of its own blood before fading away.

What Raziel found most eerie was fighting against the wraith. It didn't occur to him that the fight was technically two against one, or that the wraith was indestructible. It was still an illusionary puppet, and Raziel defeated it with surprisingly little trouble. Though for some reason, the false wraith drew aside its scarf to leer in naked insult at Raziel. The vampire grimaced in disgust, having never really seen the monstrosity he had become.

With all three challenges won, Raziel turned to Moebius. The aged wizard waved his staff as if to ward off Raziel's advance. Moebius stared at it in surprise when he realized that even though it was a staff with a snake coiled around it, it was not his, and it lacked a vampire-disabling crystal.

Casually, Raziel batted Moebius through the balcony screen. Moebius slowly stood from his sprawled position, determined to die with a taunt on his lips. "This will not matter."

"Perhaps not," Raziel said as he struck Moebius down, "but it was fun while it lasted."

Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony, feeling just the slightest bit of pity for Moebius. "I guess that this is the end. Stay here with me, Raziel."

Raziel drew the dagger of time, preparing to give it to Eliza. He stopped when he noticed that the dagger had a full charge of sand.

Raziel sliced upwards with the dagger, slashing Elizabeth's stomach and causing her entrails to spill forth. He savored her expression of shock and disbelief. With a smirk, Raziel pressed the switch on the dagger, restoring Eliza to unharmed.

Eliza accepted the dagger from Raziel in confusion. She wondered why he had turned back the kiss, did he not like it?

Raziel turned to see a violet-eyed beatnik sitting on a zoomer that was hovering next to the balcony. "Let's go," Raziel said as he climbed onto the back of the strange craft.

The Gamester winked at Elizabeth before driving off into the sunrise. Elizabeth moped as she watched them go. She knew that the Gamester would be back to collect her shortly, but she was losing Raziel again. A part of her knew that it was for the best, but the surface of her mind was deluded into thinking that their relationship could've worked.

Moebius struggled to his feet, suffering the effects of being newly resurrected. "I hate you," he growled to Elizabeth as he wandered inside to lay down on the bed.

"I think you should come back out here and stay dead," Elizabeth called after him. "You can get stuck here if you stray too far from the script." She just shrugged as she was ignored. Then with the suddenness of a PS2 shutting off, she was back home once more.


End file.
